In the manufacture of OLED, the organic material and metal electrode are very sensitive to moisture and oxygen in the environment, thereby reducing the luminance of device, increasing the driving voltage of device, and causing dark spots and short circuits. As such, the packaging process for the OLED is important, and the packaging material and corresponding preparation are major development topics thereof.